This invention relates to light weight, wind resitant, portable camp stoves for back packing or military applications where the stove also provides a weather resistant package for solid state fuels easily damaged by water.
Heretofore, the camp stoves available for Hexamine, Trioxane, or other solid state fuels do not provide the equivalent wind resistant features of this "SIERRA STOVE" design, nor the weather resistant packaging for spare fuel. The "folding military camp stove" and the "wing pocket stove" designs are examples of previous designs whose patent status is unknown.
The key to the wind resistance of this stove is the tight fit of the required type of cooking vessel, an 8 oz. SIERRA CUP, a 16 oz. SIERRA MUG, or similar vessel, when used in conjunction with this SIERRA CAMP STOVE. Both cooking vessels are commonly used in California. A tapered cooking vessel is very efficient.
This stove is intended to boil water for beverages or freeze dried meals, and to warm ready-to-eat meals which are items most commonly used by back packers or troops in combat zones.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to boil water or to warm food efficiently, so that fuel weight can be minimized. For example, one HEXAMINE tablet (MIL F-10805D), approximately 22 mmd.times.11 mmh, will boil one cup of water from sea level to about 6000 feet. One tablet retails for about 10.cent. each.